Wait on Me
by PerfectFlyer
Summary: An unfortunate incident occurs and leaves Shulk with only a maid's costume to wear...then he ends up in Reyn's room, much to Reyn's surprise. All Shulk knows is that he doesn't want to stay in this dress for long. (Shulk's POV)


**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I don't own the wonderful cover image, that served as the inspiration of this story, and it belongs to the amazing artist that drew it. I'll be honest, I don't know who you are but you did an amazing job. I just love this picture, Shulk's expression is perfect. I found the picture on tumblr, and I remember the post mentioned something about how the outfit he's wearing is the one the maids in Alcamoth wear. I wanted to write a story about it, but I lacked ideas. That was until my friend showed me the song 'Wait On Me' by Rixton. Me, being the pun loving person I am, made the song artwork on iTunes this picture of Shulk. Needless to say, my friend slapped me for that.**

 **...and that's how this short came about.**

 **Enjoy!**

It didn't matter how I ended up in this situation, the only thing that mattered is that I did. I blushed darkly as I looked down at the black and white dress hanging on my slim frame. The frilly maid dress had been the only piece of clothing Melia had managed to find in my size. I was forbidden to wear anything of Kallian's, High Entia tradition and all that. Once again, the reasons didn't matter, the only thing that did was the fact that I was standing in a maid's costume.

I sighed quietly. One misplaced Summon Flare and everything just went to hell. I pulled at the cuffs on my wrists, wondering why on I Bionis I had put the full assembly on, including the stupid hat. Or rather, why on Bionis had agreed on wearing it at all. Maybe being naked would save me the embarrassment!

I blushed darker at the thought, casting it aside. No, being nude would be much worse, much, much worse. A dress wasn't so bad…as long as no one saw me, until Melia and Sharla came back from the shop with a new set of equipment for me.

I shifted on my bare feet and glanced warily down the hallway. Had I heard voices…? Dunban, Riki, and Reyn shouldn't have been back from their quest already…could they? My eyes widened as I heard their unmistakable voices draw closer. Panicked, I slipped into one of the guests rooms that we had in White Wing Palace. Only after I entered did I realize I had picked the wrong room. I rushed back to the door, but the sound of voices made me stop. I could hear the three men talking just outside the door. I quickly looked around the room in search of a hiding place.

I dashed over to the heavy curtains and stepped behind them. The sound of the door opening made my heart race. If I was found out now…I nibbled on my lip, wondering how I was going to talk my way out of this situation. I also lamented the fact that the Monado hadn't shown me a vision of Melia's rogue Summon Flare that could have saved me a pair of pants.

I heard the sound of someone moving through the room. The unmistakable sound of Reyn's Scrap Driver clattering to the floor reached my ears. Heat blazed into my cheeks. It just had to be _his_ room. I froze, motionless in my spot, praying to Bionis that he wouldn't notice me.

The soft sound of metal falling to the plush carpet swept over to me. After a few minutes of the sound I realized that Reyn was removing his armor. A heated blush worked its way up my neck. My fingers curled tightly around the white apron of my dress. I bit my lip harder trying to tame my racing thoughts.

A sudden gust of wind came from the open window behind me. The strong breeze caused the curtains to flutter wildly. They snapped loudly and I immediately was uncovered. Brown eyes glanced in my direction and as the curtains fell back into place, I knew he had to have done a double take.

"Oi, who's there?" I heard him move closer. I couldn't seem to find my voice so I remained silent. The curtain was yanked aside and Reyn loomed over me. Surprise quickly painted over his intimidating expression. He backed up a few steps. "…Shulk?"

"…yeah." I dropped my gaze to my toes. I fingered the hem of the apron nervously. "I…um…It's a long story. I'm in the wrong room, sorry." I started forward without looking up. I steered myself around Reyn but he stepped in front of me. I bumped into him and stepped back. I looked up at him and inhaled sharply.

I had been right in thinking he had taken off his armor. He only wore his skintight under armor, but that wasn't the reason my breath hitched. His eyes gleamed hungrily and a leer pulled at his lips. My eyes widened and I took a few more hurried steps backwards. His gaze trailed up and down my body. It moved slowly down from my face and ate up the sight of my exposed legs.

"R-Reyn," I peeped. My heart pounded in my chest from the gawk. He had never looked at me like that before…and for some reason, I didn't mind near as much as I thought I would.

"Shulk, tell me what happened." Reyn stepped closer and gently took my hand. I blinked in surprise at the simple action and calm words.

"Well…um. We were fighting the Hodes for our quest," I started. Reyn lifted up my wrist and began to unbutton the cuff, once removed he dropped the article to the ground. I hesitated for a moment. Reyn made a sound to show that he was listening, so I continued.

"Something happened with Melia's Summon Flare… It was a good thing we were by the beach." Reyn removed the other cuff and tossed it aside. He raised his gaze and it flicked past my eyes. He reached up and pulled at the strings holding the headpiece.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked out the question as he pulled the cloth from my head. He ran a hand through my blonde hair. My heart fluttered from the touch. Reyn leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss upon my lips. My breath was taken from me and my blush flared darker. I was frozen from the sudden action. Reyn pulled away and whispered.

"Can you skip to the part where I take that dress off you?"

My eyes widened. The words made me tremble from anticipation. I opened my mouth and my answer rolled easily from my tongue.

"Yes."

That was all Reyn needed, he scooped me into his arms and swept over to the bed. I yelped in surprise. He set me down onto the soft covers and climbed over me. I bit my lip, suddenly nervous. Sure, a situation like this had crossed my mind a few times, but I never thought about what I would do if it actually happened. Reyn must have sensed my anxiety because he smiled and that smile always put me at ease. I smiled back once I saw the blush in his cheeks.

He kissed me again, his arms encircling me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. I gripped the back of his neck as I pulled him closer. I gave in to all the desires I had kept secret from him, all the things I had wanted to do to him surfaced in my mind. My lips moved passionately against his and Reyn scrambled to keep up with the increased pace. His hands pulled at the ties of the apron and soon the item was thrown to the floor. I grabbed the hem of Reyn's shirt and we had to break apart so he could pull it over his head.

We stared at each other, panting heavily. Reyn moved first. His hand slid up my leg and under the skirt of the dress. I quivered from the touch, my skin tingling. He mimicked the motion with his other hand and I gasped quietly. His fingers brushed against my thighs and moved up to my hips, sparks of pleasure dancing through me. His thumbs traced the curve of my pelvis and moved lower. I moaned as he caressed me.

To my disappointment the touch had only been a tease because his hands moved back onto my hips. I opened my mouth to protest but his lips captured it. I pressed my hands against his chest and slowly traced the forms of his muscles with my fingers. As my touches moved lower Reyn groaned into my mouth. I found his pants and yanked them down, boxers included. Reyn kicked them off. His hands moved out from under my dress to undo the buttons.

Once the collar was undone Reyn placed heated kisses upon my neck. I gripped his tone back as his lips glided across my skin. I breathed shallowly and couldn't catch my breath as long as he was touching me. His hands slid underneath the skirt again, this time he pulled the dress off over my head. The action flowed seamlessly and soon the dress, I hadn't wanted to wear, was on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

Once again, we paused. My gaze trailed down Reyn's body and blush filled my ears. I felt brown eyes moving across my body and my heart hammered in my chest. His gaze almost caused the same effect as his touch.

I draped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Reyn's body settled down against mine and I gasped. Reyn slid his tongue into my mouth. The deep kiss fed the warmth in my core. Reyn moved his hips against mine and my loud groan ended the kiss. Intense passion rushed through me and I pushed back. I felt Reyn quiver as the pleasure moved through him.

We moved as one, every touch of our skin blooming into a euphoria fulfilling our desire. I cried out his name in a vociferous sigh as my high reached its peak. My body trembled as the ecstasy traveled through every inch of me. Hearing Reyn shout my name in response, pushed me higher. We collapsed together upon the sheets.

I opened my eyes to look at the man next to me. The lust that had been in his eyes had been replaced by love. Warm brown eyes smiled at me. Reyn pulled me close and I relaxed against his chest. I touched his sweat covered skin, the once foreign feeling now forever normal to me. I closed my eyes and sighed in content.

"Reyn?"

He grunted in response and I felt his chest move.

"I, um…" I blushed as I thought about the words I wanted to say. I wasn't sure if they would spoil the moment or not.

"I love you too." Reyn replied so easily and naturally it made me smile. A weight lifted from me on hearing those words. I was grateful that I hadn't had to say them. I snuggled closer to him, never wanting to leave.


End file.
